


synonyms of abuse

by urcute



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anyways, Flash Ficton Assignment, M/M, and also D/s vibes yall, but its so damn good hnnggg, my english teacher knows too much now..., theres so much more to this story it just had to be... under 500 words i think?, they fuck, theyre both crackheads, this was honestly an english class thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urcute/pseuds/urcute
Summary: I chuckled darkly, leaning over and tucking my nose into the crook of his neck.“This is a game for you, isn’t it? Me- I’m a game. You think it’s funny. I’m not… You just-”“Think before you talk,” I said, tipping my head back and speaking against the spot below his ear.





	synonyms of abuse

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is the best thing ive ever written and it was for SCHOOL so i wanted to post it here 
> 
> read the tags for some context kinda maybe

“I’m… I’m done, okay? That’s it.”

The reluctance was evident in his voice, looping around the words even though they were surely supposed to come out with confidence and defiance. I watched expressions shift between the two of us for a few moments longer before the wooden door interfered.

Whatever.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, my fingers loosely shaking out my hair. It was knotted from the tugging. Of course. My fingers trailed from my scalp to my cheek, my jaw to my neck. In my mind, I could feel the places where he had left soft kisses only hours earlier- Loving ones.

The door creaked and I looked up.

“Back?” I asked, a soft chuckle gracing the words already drenched in rhetoric. We didn’t make eye contact. I looked back down at my thighs, taking a few deep breaths and taking a moment to evaluate my surroundings. I took in the smell of the dingy apartment bedroom we’d been fighting to pay rent for. I could feel the cool air of the fan blowing against my exposed back. The air conditioning was out for the whole complex, so a fan would have to suffice. I ran my fingers over the bedspread, my fingertip tracing an embroidered flower that had a few of its stitches pulled free. I felt a dip in the bed beside me and I glanced over.

“I’m in love with you.” He mumbled.

“I know ” I replied.

“You shouldn’t… God, come on.”

I chuckled darkly, leaning over and tucking my nose into the crook of his neck.

“This is a game for you, isn’t it? Me- I’m a game. You think it’s funny. I’m not… You just-”

“Think before you talk,” I said, tipping my head back and speaking against the spot below his ear. He was foolishly in love with the concept of us as well as brutally naive. I couldn’t help but be attracted to him. He was attractive, objectively speaking. I felt him freeze up beside me at the feeling of my breath against his neck. He shuddered. I brought my hand up to the back of his head, my fingers tightening in the soft, fine hairs.

“I…” He trailed off once again. He wasn’t the best with words. I was. I always knew what to say to get him to stay. “You know I love you too,” I mumbled, pulling him up onto my lap. I brushed through his hair with my bony fingers, my lips pressed against his forehead. I felt him nod a bit. I couldn’t say for sure if I really… Loved him. I enjoyed him. I enjoyed the pros that come with having someone follow you around like a savior. I wanted to be able to give him what I’m sure he really wants- Hold him as a real lover would. I don’t know if I ever could.

I held him carefully, rocking him back and forth. Another brief moment of convincing, another night he’ll stay here with me.

He could leave if he wanted, and he knows that. But he also knows that he wants me- Wants us.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this isnt like... bnha porn. because thats all that ever gets hits on this damn account.


End file.
